


What is Magic

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Merlin's magic is all sorts of things, sometimes they feel like the best thing ever, others they hurt him
Kudos: 9





	What is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Drowning, Poison, Burning

Magic is magic that was the first thought Merlin had, but as he delves deeper, he discerns, there was so much more to it than that.

Magic is a lump of burning coal, smoking in the centre of his chest, but it becomes a pit of lava when he doesn't use any, it burns him inside out, and he figures it is much worse than the pyre.

Magic is a calming river, flowing through his arms, but it becomes the rapids when used too much, it constricts him and tries to drown him, just like the village and the river that nearly took his life.

Magic is a patch of herbs, sweet-smelling herbs in the soles of his feet, but it poisons him as it builds up, hurts him in the inside and makes him feel he's going to keel over any minute now.

Magic is his life, one minute he could be enjoying a stroll through the forest gathering herbs as he goes along and listening to nature's song, the next he could be fighting off a gigantic beast who could eat him whole. Most times he killed it off, but if he was lucky, he befriends them and lets them go.

Magic is Merlin.

Merlin is magic, and as he stared up towards the cold eyes of Camelot's king, filled with relief and pride after giving Merlin a 'prize', he realised, there's nothing anyone could do to take it away from him.

The End


End file.
